The Dark & The Dangerous: Midnight Sun
by Aquerus
Summary: A City under the suppressive rule of Krad, and most peolpe are afraid to step up especially Dark, that is until he meets a boy named Daisuke who changes his perspective, but nobody challenges Krad and there is sure to be hell to pay...
1. Outside

**[Author's Notes: First off this story is yaoi which means guy on guy, so if your oppossed to that this is not the story for you. Secondly although most of the characters in here are D.N.A characters I ran out of ideas so I moved three or four characters from the Gundam Wing story into this, so if your oppossed to crossover stories this may not be the story for you but keep in mind there is practically no conection to the other anime at this time, and lastly there are also a few purly fictional characters in here, but only one of them is directly related to the plot, that's about it]**

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter One

Outside

The Sunlight streaked the Ice covered landscape, it shimmered off of the rocks and blinded Daisuke. This was the first time the sun had shown itself in weeks. Daisuke hated it when this happened because it stung his eyes, so he had to retreat further into his cave

The cave itself was rather large with multiple passageways. Daisuke knew every nook of the cavern. He and Alex had explored the cave when he was younger and together they knew all of the secret hiding places. It was extremely quiet today, quieter than usual. Daisuke crawled up onto a ledge perched out over the center of the cave. He disliked days like this, because his mind would journey back to unpleasant things…

Daisuke had lived here in this cave for years every since he was a small child. His mother had hidden him here, to protect him from something was, though he had no inkling of what it was. But he still remembered what happened to this day. The memory plagued his dreams every night

"_Shh, shh," his mother said_

_She cradled him in a dark alleyway somewhere in town, her arms were warm and smelled strongly of perfume. Daisuke could hear footsteps echoing all around him, and he could see people in strange gray coats with shiny silver badges on them._

_When they passed his mother ran out into the street and through another alleyway. The alleyways were dark & damp. Nobody could see anything in the shadows of the cold alleys. Which was what made them an ideal hiding spot._

"_Alex, Alex, are you there?" his mother called through the dark shadows_

"_Over Here." Said a quiet female voice, who must have been Alex. Daisuke thought it was an odd name for a girl_

"_You Know what to do?"_

"_Yes, Emiko I understand."_

_His mother handed him to the strange girl named Alex, she started to fuss over Daisuke's hair, as she ran through the shadows. Her arms felt like ice and smelled like smog. He missed his mother terribly. It wasn't long before Daisuke began to shake uncontrollably from the cold of Alex's arm_

_Then an earsplitting scream rang out from behind them. It was his mother's voice and suddenly Daisuke was filled with sadness and knew he may never see his mother again._

_Alex ran out of the cold Alley and into the blazing sunlight shimmering on the ice. She ran for miles carrying the baby that Emiko had entrusted her with. She had to get him to safety before her brother realized that the baby had not been executed as he had ordered. She ran cradling the toddler through the cold, and eventually made it into the forest, allowing her to slow down._

_Alex kept a steady pace hoping on the roots of the trees to keep from leaving footprints. The child had begun to cry so she halted and held him close to her chest and began to make a slight shushing sound with her mouth, and before long he was still and silent but not quite asleep. Alex then leapt from the root of the tree onto the next, she needed to keep moving_

_Eventually Alex made it out of the forest and to the side of a steep mountain. She knew what had to be done, so she tied the child to her back and began the long ascent up the mountain. _

_About midway up, there was a small entrance in the rock face, that an adult could have got in through easily, so it was easy for a six year old. Alex climbed in through it and gazed up in awe at the sheer size of the cave. She knew that this would be a safe place for Daisuke to grow up._

Daisuke laid there on the ledge thinking about the past, and then he remembered his loneliness. Alex used to visit him every couple of weeks, but the weeks turned into months and now she could only manage to visit him once or twice a year. He knew she was just protecting him but that didn't make the emptiness abandon him.

Daisuke leapt off of his ledge and even though the sunlight stung his eyes he headed outside. Alex had always told him he shouldn't leave the cave but, he knew that if he stayed he would go crazy. As Daisuke stepped outside of the cave he saw the familiar landscape, the trees at the mountains foot, and the city beyond those. All of it was covered in ice. Instead of going back inside like Daisuke had always done he clambered down the side of the mountain, A strange sensation flowed through him telling him to go back, but Daisuke repressed it and headed toward the forest

________________________________________________________________________

Dark Mousey could hear the prince yelling at one of his subordinates, and it was beginning to make him sick. All his highness royal pain in the butt also known as Krad did was yell at people anymore. Though Krad was Darks best friend, not that he had much choice in the matter. Dark just sat there watching Krad's younger Sister Alexandra sit there and shake her head.

"Hey Novak, do you want to do something?" Dark called her by her last name, as he always did

"I can't brother dearest wants to go over some details on his latest scheme when he's done." She answered sincerely

"Well, tell Krad I going for a walk."

"Dark, don't get lost in the woods again" Novak replied with a smirk

"For the last time, I wasn't lost, I was just turned around is' all." Dark hated it when Novak poked fun at him, not that he could do anything about it because she was his royal pain in the butt's sister, but Novak was more likeable than Krad

"See you later, Dark." Novak called after him

Dark left the tower that Krad reigned with an iron fist from, and strolled down the streets. Most people stared at him because he only wore jeans and a leather vest, while they were all in traditional winter clothing. But Dark liked the air it suited him fine, and if thy didn't they shouldn't live here in Artasia City

Dark wandered past the Harada Mansion, he used to hang out there a lot until Riku left last year for Ahkrona City, which was much to hot for his taste, and Dark just didn't associate with Risa she was too bitchy, always putting on airs and strutting about like a peacock.

Dark left the city far behind him as he wandered into the Genoan Woods. He liked it here it was full of life birds chirping, animals scuttling. The only bad part were that sometimes wolves were lurking about, and unless you knew how to use magic you should avoid going deep inside the forest.

Dark breathed in the crisp air that clung to the trees like honey, Being here lifted his spirits. That was why he was here as often as he was. He, Riku, Novak, and Risa used to hang out here but alas they hadn't in years. Those were happier times before the deep depressing poverty slumped in. All you could smell inside the city was the smoke from the many fires that people lit in the streets to keep warm. Dark and Novak tried to help as much as they could but there was only so much they could do.

Suddenly Dark heard a noise farther along down in the woods it sounded like laughter but practically no one every came into the forest, let alone this far into it. Not unless you were weren't mentally competent. Dark hastened through the trees toward the sound. The voice sounded so innocent that Dark became concerned for the owner, even though he was obviously not in danger.

Dark stopped suddenly in the shadow of a tall pine tree, there in the clearing front of him sat a short red haired boy wearing animal skins, leaving his thin arms and legs exposed. The boy looked about four years younger than him which would make him about thirteen. The boy just sat there throwing the snow up in the air over his head, getting it in his hair.

Daisuke was having the time of his life the soft powdery ice beneath him made him forget about how miserable he had been earlier in the day. The ice was fun to throw and it sent chills down his spine as it melted on his head. There was a noise behind him and Daisuke turned to see a man standing there in the shadows laughing at him. Daisuke felt a surge of fear swell through him.

Dark realized immediately that the boy was frightened by him. "Stupid" Dark silently cursed himself. Dark realized he'd made another big mistake as he took a step forward and the boy bolted upright.

Daisuke turned and ran through the trees back toward the mountain. "I should have listened to Alex." he thought as he ran through the trees. He could hear the older boy running after him. He just hoped he could outrun him, but just as he could see the mountain through the trees he slipped on something and hit his head on harder ice. It hurt badly and Daisuke found himself crying, no blubbering uncontrollably as he lay there not daring to look behind him.

Dark felt very bad as he watched the other boy lay there on the ice crying his eyes out. So Dark carefully approached him not wanted to frighten him even further. Dark hunched down beside the boy and pushed his hands underneath him and lifted him up into his arms. The boy kept his eyes sealed shut but still sobbed uncontrollably. Dark noticed the small bump on the boys forehead and decided it would be best to take him back to his room up at Krad's tower.

Daisuke was scarred as the older boy held him close to his chest. But what scarred him most was when he felt the older boy leave the ground and Daisuke knew they were flying. Daisuke kept his eyes shut for the fear of seeing the face of his captor. Then there was a shushing sound in his ears and Daisuke slowly unwilling fell asleep

________________________________________________________________________

Alex waltzed in gracefully to the conference room where her brother Krad was holding his meeting. She sat down at the chair closest to Krad. The Table in front of her was big and round there was an entire yard between the chairs. Alex let her eyes roll over the usual people gathered around the table. Next to her Was Vice Foreign Minister of Ahkrona Relena Darlian, and her Bodyguard Lucretzia Noin, Past them was the Head of Geneon Inc. Risa Harada, Then there was Weapons specialist Trowa Barton, and The head of the Hikari Foundation Satoshi Hiwatari, and last but not least was Secretary Casey Greyleck. Alex was used to seeing these people at the meetings, this was nothing new

"Perhaps you would like to start Vice Foreign Minister." Krad said pointedly as he glared at Relena. His dislike for her was only rivaled by his dislike for her loyal bodyguard one miss Noin.

"Yes, As you all know Ahkrona is currently in debt, after last years Trade Federation collapse." Relena stared back at Krad, he may not like her but she was about to slap that look of triumph off of his face.

"That's too bad." Krad answered Icily.

"Which is why I am having Artasia's companies removed from Ahkrona for the time being, so we can rebuild are society." Relena watched Krad's look of pleasure turn to one of shock and indignation, and the best part was there was nothing he could do about it, this was one political battle he would not win.

Alex gazed at Relena coolly, that was a pretty ballsy move on her part. Her brother Krad couldn't do anything about this, because although he would never admit it Ahkrona's weapon technology frightened him. This was going to be one interesting battle of wits, and Alex didn't really care for the turn out either way. This was going to be a long meeting, but this time Alex would be interested in watching how things turned out.

________________________________________________________________________

Dark just sat there staring as the boy who lay there asleep in his bed. Dark felt partly responsible for the bruise that was on his forehead. Dark silently cursed himself for injuring the boy's perfect body. The boy was about five feet tall, Dark realized as gazed at him.

Dark could hear voices in the hallway, so Krad's business meeting must be over now, he could also hear Krad cursing loudly which meant things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Dark stepped out of his room locking it behind him. He saw Relena walking toward him, in her Victorian style outfit. Her faithful bodyguard Noin right on her heals.

"Hey Relena" Dark called out.

"Always a pleasure Dark." Relena smiled when she saw him.

"What did you do to Krad."

"I let him know that you can't push a young girl, from a small town around so easily."

"How's Riku." Dark asked more urgently

"She's adjusting well to her new position over in Ahkrona." Relena replied, as she stared at Dark. To think she once thought she stood a chance with him, when he was as cute as he was. Relena looked back briefly at all the times she's spent with Dark, she wanted to laugh since most of the memories were hilarious but she didn't seeing as how both Dark and Noin would have thought her crazy.

"It was nice seeing you." Dark told her.

"Oh we'll be seeing more of each other Dark, I have some more business to attend to while I'm here, See you around." Relena said as she walked away from Dark. Noin following her in perfect sync.

"I look forward to it." Dark called after her, which wasn't like his normal hip self. Dark supposed it was because of everything that had happened to him today, which wasn't much.

"Glad to see you didn't get lost." a familiar voice called

"Yeah, well why don't you go and get lost Novak!" Dark yelled at her as he slammed the door to his room locking it firmly behind him.

Daisuke was startled by the sudden noise, though he didn't open his eyes. He knew he was somewhere warm. He felt strangely comfortable as he lay on something soft and fluffy. Daisuke attempted to swing his legs out from under whatever it was that was covering him. But a sharp pain shot up his right leg, causing him to open his eyes and cry out in pain.

Dark snapped his head over to pay attention to the younger boy who was obviously in pain. The boy was obviously scarred of Dark, as he tried to pull away from him but cried out in pain again. Dark remembered that when the boy fell in the woods earlier that he twisted his ankle as he fell.

"You're awake." Was all Dark was able to manage talking wise.

Daisuke wanted to run away but seeing as he couldn't move out of his soft surroundings all he was able to do was cry. Daisuke pulled his hands up to hide his face and to wipe away the tears.

Dark was slightly hurt by the boys actions but could understand him. If only there was a way Dark could win the boys trust. Then a thought hit him sure it might not make him talk but it would make him feel better. Slowly Dark pulled up the covers on his bad and looked at the boys right ankle, and sure enough it was swollen and purple. Dark sat down on the edge of the bed and the lifted the boys foot onto his lap and began to massage his swollen ankle. Dark felt him stiffen beneath his touch but gradually the boy relaxed.

Daisuke was confused he was sure that the older boy was going to hurt him, but instead he was making him feel better. Alex had told him to never talk with anyone, but she had also told him to trust his instincts and his instincts told him to reach out for help from the older boy.

"Thank you." Daisuke said nervously.

Dark was relieved that at least he got the boy talking. "How are you feeling." Dark asked him politely.

"I feeling bad" Daisuke answered, but the way the older boy looked at him made him think he said something wrong

Dark was slightly humored by the boy's primitive speech, but also realized at the same time that he had the most beautiful voice he ever heard a man speak with. "I'm Dark, what's your name?" Dark asked.

"Daisuke." he answered, a little bit curious at the boy named Dark's facial expresion, "What you Thinking." Daisuke asked innocently.

Dark was suddenly very embarrassed because at the precise moment Daisuke had asked him that, he had been thinking something very naughty. "Nothing," Dark covered, "So where are you from." Dark asked.

The question made Daisuke think back to his mother, which upset him greatly and Daisuke started to blubber again. He was embarrassed by what he was doing but he couldn't hold it back, and when he tried it became worse. Suddenly warm arms were armed Daisuke and he reached his arms around Dark's waist, and he cried into his chest.

Dark felt very bad for upsetting Daisuke so he just let him cry onto his vest, and holding Daisuke very close to him. Daisuke eventually fell asleep in Dark's arms. The position Dark was in was uncomfortable but he dare not move for fear that he would wake the angel that had fallen asleep in his arms

TO BE CONTINUED…

**[Well did you like it, was it crap, or interesting, or did it suck entirely, I need feedback so please if you have a moment please review this story thank you]**


	2. Secrets

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Two

Secrets

Alex waltzed into the meeting room where her presence had been requested by her brother, Krad. She could see him staring out through the large window at the mountains in the distance. They reminded her of Daisuke, she hadn't been able to visit him in awhile and wondered how he was doing. But her attention refocused on her brother, as he slowly turned around to face her.

"What took you?" he glowered down at her

"I do have a life beside the one with you." Alex answered coolly, she knew her brother hated her. She knew why too, he hated her because that meant she received half of their families vast fortune. Alex was certain he would have killed her for it too except for the fact that in her will she'd left all of the money to a dear friend of hers in Ahkrona, and since her money was stored there he couldn't illegally contest.

"Your hiding something from me." Krad said with a smile, he knew his sister hid things from him, it was common knowledge. But earlier today he sensed something, something powerful, and he'd only sensed one other thing like it before.

"Of course, I'm hiding something." Alex spat back at him. Unlike most people in this town Alex had no fear of Krad, and she loved to watch the emotions play across his face when she showed how much she didn't fear him.

"Oh but you should have known you couldn't keep this from me." Krad gazed down upon Alexandra, he wanted her to know what he knew.

"I take it you want me to falter, or gasp, Oh No you couldn't possible, all I can say is you couldn't possibly expect me to fall for that one." Alex knew something was wrong but that just made her feel more defiant.

"Don't you speak to me like that!!"

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it."

Krad was infuriated and he could do nothing, if anyone else had spoken to him like this they would have been imprisoned. But he couldn't do anything to her because their parents in their will had left him in control of the kingdom as was tradition, but it also clearly stated that he had no power over his sister.

Alex loved to see her brother powerless and she loved to be the one to remind him of it too. He deserved everything he was feeling and then some. As far as She was concerned Krad could die in the streets, there wasn't and had never would be any love between the two of them.

Alex just smirked at Krad as she turned away from him and headed for the exit, but the next thing he said froze her to the very ground she stood on. "Where did you hide the child." Krad said coldly.

Alex knew there was no use lying to him now so she slowly turned back around to face her brother the rage was hot in her eyes, "Someplace you'll never find him." Alex smiled evilly.

SMACK

Alex stumbled and fell to the ground, this was the first time he'd dared lay his hands on her. Which could only mean one thing, he felt threatened. She was a threat to Krad's reign. So she rose up faster than she'd fallen. "AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT!!!" She'd yelled as se pushed her brother back. "NOTHING!!" she spat as she slammed the door behind her

________________________________________________________________________

Dark felt Daisuke stir in his arms, then he could feel him wince and he knew that his ankle still hurt him, which once again made Dark feel bad for startling him earlier. Dark lifted himself up every so slightly to keep from disturbing Daisuke to much. Dark watched as he slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. Daisuke's eyes were a light amber and they gazed thoughtlessly at the surroundings.

Daisuke was slightly confused by where he was but when he tried to move his ankle hurt, and the memories came flooding back. He felt like he could have cried for the umpteenth time but strangely he felt very safe where he was. Daisuke let his eyes travel upward to meet Dark's. They were an intimidating bright violet like his hair, but soft at the same time.

"How's your leg?" Dark asked

"…leg hurt." Daisuke answered honestly.

"I'll be back." Dark said as he leapt out of his bed and was at the door in an instant, as he glanced back he could see Daisuke was on the verge of falling asleep again. "Stay there." Dark said with as smile as he left the room locking the door behind. Dark stopped there, as he realized he'd never locked his door at all since he'd moved in, but now he felt a need to. Dark just left it locked and headed off down the hallway

Daisuke thought "Stay here." were funny parting words considering he couldn't move out of whatever it was he was in. Daisuke just slowly let his eyes slide shut again and let sleep enclose him.

Dark headed down the hallway to get a first aid kit he heard a loud slam and went into one of the larger lounges. There was Novak popping the top off of a bottle of some clear liquid. He watched her pour whatever it was down her throat, and noticed how it caused her lips to purple.

"What are you doing." Dark demanded, he'd never seen Novak drink before.

"Oh go away." Was about all Alex wanted to say to Dark, especially if all he was going do was criticize her. All Alex wanted to do right now was crawl inside of the bottle she was holding and never come out.

"Was it Krad." Dark knew that Krad could get under Novak's skin more than anyone else on this earth. But until today she's always held her head high and never let whatever it was that her brother was up to get to her.

"ISN'T IT ALWAYS!!" Alex yelled at the top of her voice and then stumbled and almost fell down but Dark caught her. She wanted to lash out at him to but that would mean letting her brother get to her.

"Alex what is going on." Dark had never actually used her name before but he could see that she was about to go over the edge.

"I shouldn't have lost it back there." Alex said as she took another swing from the bottle that was tightly gripped in her right hand, "I'm bad, I'm bad." Alex pulled away from Dark, "I'm Bad."

"That's not true Novak, your one of the nicest people I know." Dark knew that Krad had put her in this state, and he hated him for it.

"Oh yeah, would somebody as nice as you say I am let people be locked without reason, would someone so nice let an innocent woman die because her brother considered her child a threat, If I'm so nice would all I see around me is misery, now leave me alone." Alex had no more to say to him, or anyone else for that matter.

"If you see it that way." Dark said as he left Novak to stew for awhile, he just hoped she pulled through this.

Alex felt bad as she heard the door shut behind her, but she knew she was right about herself. She felt as if she carried weights on her shoulders that no one could lift. But at least Daisuke was safe in the mountains and Krad would never find him. Alex took another swig from the bottle. And looked in the mirror and could no longer recognize the woman she saw there, and tears began to fall from her eyes, she would apologize to Dark but not now, all she wanted to do now was let loose.

________________________________________________________________________

Relena Darlian had been put up in a suite in Krad's Tower for the remainder of her stay. She, Noin, and Trowa were all staying in the same room. Noin was investigating something down on the border, so it was just her and Trowa in the room together. Relena had enjoyed her victory over Krad earlier in the day, but knew Krad would attempt to make her regret it.

"Miss, was it really necessary to bait Krad so openly today." Trowa questioned her motives for such an open display of defiance.

"Krad needs to know that just because he rules with an iron fist doesn't mean he can control the entire world." Relena answered. Relena hated it here but she had to stay to keep up diplomatic pretenses, "Trowa, Is he really considering war."

"It's either them or us." Trowa answered, he knew his words upset her but they had to be said. Trowa personally thought Relena wasn't suited at all to this environment but it wasn't up to him.

"I suppose if it must be that way." Relena didn't like the words that had just left her mouth, but she knew some truths were just hard to swallow.

Trowa noticed the doorknob turn before it made a sound and Noin was inside the room with them. The look on her face told him that she'd found out something interesting that could be useful to their cause. "Well." the word seemed to suffice for the current situation.

Relena watched Noin toss the file out on the table in front of her. Relena cautiously opened it and gazed over the information. "So ten years ago Krad saw fit to have an innocent child executed, but the child disappeared and was never seen again." Relena said as she gazed over the document.

"So this child could be the key we were looking for." Trowa said almost to himself, "But how do we know the kids not dead." Trowa asked Noin.

"Well Krad doesn't think so, I'm sure of that but what's even better is there is one person who can tell us the whereabouts of said child." Noin stated.

"But who would possibly stay here with such a secret, if Krad found out he'd kill them." Relena couldn't wrap her head around this, nobody would dare stay here not with that kind of knowledge.

"Then ask yourself this, who can't Krad force the information from." Noin asked them both.

Trowa watched the look of cold realization slowly wash over Relena's face, he knew what she was thinking for he'd had the same thought only a little earlier. He knew she wouldn't act on this information but he would. "His Sister." was all Trowa said.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex couldn't look herself in the eyes, she was to disgraced by her behavior. She could still feel the empty bottle in her hands but she never felt it leave them, but before she knew it the bottle was smashing into the mirror sending shards flying across the room, but known of them hit her. She was done feeling sorry for herself, now she had an apology to deliver.

Dark was tying up Daisuke's sprained ankle up in cloth from a first aid kit. Dark had, had to avert his eyes from the pain on Daisuke's face when he's put the ointment on his ankle, but Dark was glad that Daisuke was feeling better.

"Uhm….Dark" Daisuke asked nervously, he hadn't much experience with feelings, but he knew this one made him blush uncontrollably.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I…well want…" At that moment Daisuke's stomach made a strange noise that caused his cheeks to flare up scarlet. He wouldn't dare lift his eyes to meet Dark's because it would only make his face redder.

"Oh, that's right you haven't eaten since you got here, well I'm sure we've got something around here." Dark said as he left the room for a few seconds.

Daisuke would have to ask Dark what this thing was that made him feel so funny. He could smell something that made his mouth water before Dark walked back into the room he was carrying some sort of red fruit that he hadn't seen before.

"Here try this." Dark said as he hadn't Daisuke the fruit, and began to finish bandaging his ankle. Dark carefully tied the end of the cloth up into a neat little bow, It was then that a sudden shouting noise came from down the hallway, and all he could think was that Krad had caused enough trouble today. His thoughts went back to Novak she'd been tremendously upset by something that Krad had said to her, in fact now that he thought about it her left cheek had been a sort of rosy red. Krad had hit her, and that made Dark furious

"What you thinking." Daisuke asked wondering why Dark suddenly looked so mad.

"Just that some people in this world deserve better." Dark answered sourly.

"I sorry." Daisuke answered gloomily.

"Oh it's not your fault." Now Dark's attitude had upset Daisuke, and that put Dark in an even worse mood and silently he cursed Krad, for doing that to Novak and making him upset Daisuke.

Daisuke was sorry his questioning had upset Dark and now he felt strangely sad, he wondered what Dark was upset about. He was used to this though because often when Alex came to visit him she was upset the first day or two she was there, but she's never even bothered to explain why she was mad. Suddenly Daisuke felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed up to see Dark smirking down at him, "It's nothing you should worry about, and I'll try not to focus on it so much." Dark said to him.

"Okay." Daisuke said letting a big smile spread across his face.

Dark was glad that Daisuke was feeling happier and that made his day. Dark's heart suddenly skipped a beat a he heard the door hinges behind him grinding. He'd forgotten to lock the door behind him when he came back with Daisuke's food.

"Oh My God." a familiar voice rang out, as Dark turned around and was face to face with Novak, who had a look of shock and indignation spread across her face, as her eyes suddenly bored into Dark's

"WHAT THE HELL, DID YOU DO!!!" Alex screamed at Dark, in utter rage

TO BE CONTINUED…

**[well it was sure fun writing this, so far the chapters seem to just flow through me as I'm writing, and I would also like you reviews at this interval too, to see if I'm still on the right or wrong track, thanx]**


	3. Crush

**[Author's Notes: Hey guys it's me I would just like to say thank you to those of you that have, or are going to review my story it means so much to be able to read what you guys think. Now I present you with the third chapter of the D&D]**

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Three

Crush

Alex was outraged as realization slowly poured over her, the only reason Krad had known anything was because Daisuke was here, inside Krad's fortress, tower, whatever you wanted to call it. But what made Alex really furious was that he was with Dark, in a thousand years she'd have never left Daisuke alone with that womanizer. She'd watched Dark rule his relationships and end up causing more pain than good, and she knew what Dark could do to Daisuke, and she knew he would as looked into his eye's.

"Alex, I sorry." Daisuke broke the awkward silence, he figured she was mad at him for leaving the cave and hurting himself, but Alex had never seemed so violent to him before, maybe it was just the fact that Dark was there.

"It's not you fault Daisuke." Dark said not taking his eyes off Novak.

"No It's YOURS!!" Alex spat at Dark, letting her rage slowly envelope her as she stared him down. She was about to lose control and she knew it.

"What's my fault." Dark demanded, who was she barging in on him like this and blaming him for well whatever she was so upset about.

"Don't you get it." Alex yelled but not as loud as before as a single tear fell from her watering eyes, "If Krad finds him…" Alex trailed off.

Daisuke was curious who was this Krad, and why was Alex crying, she never cried, unlike Daisuke who cried all the time. Alex had always seemed so empowered but here she looked so…so…helpless.

"What if Krad finds out about him, what's he going to do." Dark was suddenly worried, what could scare Novak this badly.

Alex wiped the tear from her cheek as she moved over toward Daisuke she sat down on his side and looked up at Dark, "Ten years ago Krad killed his parents in cold blood, to get to Daisuke." she felt dry and hollow as the words left her mouth, and she felt Daisuke stiffen beside her and knew her words had frightened him, but sometimes people needed to be just a little scarred to know the seriousness of the situation.

"Why?" was the only word that seemed to be appropriate, Dark knew Krad wasn't the nicest person in the world but what could possibly drive him to kill someone as innocent as Daisuke.

"Look at him." was all Alex could say.

"I have been." Dark answered a little irritated, Novak could be so cryptic at times and this was not the time to be cryptic.

"Daisuke was born under the midnight sun." Alex said. She was beginning to calm down but she was still on edge for fear that Krad could walk in here any second, and she knew the lock on the door couldn't stop him.

Daisuke didn't understand, but he saw Dark look from Alex to him and then to his hair. Sure he hadn't had a chance to wash properly in days but his hair wasn't oily or anything, and it made Daisuke feel weird. "What sun there be at Midnight?" Daisuke tried in a vain attempt to get someone to say anything.

"It's an eclipse." Alex answered Daisuke's question in a barely audible whisper. She was to lost in her own thoughts.

"That explains the hair color then." Dark said still staring at Daisuke's bright red hair, yes he'd noticed that when he first saw him but he had been too preoccupied with his face to really look at his hair. But now that he looked at it, sure enough the his hair was a fiery red which meant that Daisuke's magic element was fire, which was even more rare than Dark's, Alex's, or even Krad's.

Daisuke didn't know what was going on. But he was sure of one thing, that his life was about to change even more than it already had.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex was making sure she hadn't missed a single spot, and finally she was finished. She had successfully completely covered Daisuke's hair in black. It was definitely her finest work if she could say so herself but then again it was her first time doing this.

"Couldn't we have just gotten a wing?" Dark asked. He had spent the last five hours watching Novak coat Daisuke's hair in mascara, and personally he didn't see the need for the entire operation. But it was better than just leaving Daisuke as he was the risk that Krad could find out was just too great.

"I already told you, Krad can sense power, he would have been able to see through the façade of a wig, like I can see through the holes in your shirt." They agreed to this over a month ago when she first found them, but it had taken forever to get all of the ingredients to hide Daisuke's abilities from Krad.

"I like it." Daisuke said, as he stared into the mirror that Alex held in front of him, though he preferred his natural hair color he still liked the black, it made him look more like Dark and Daisuke couldn't disagree with that. You see in the last several weeks both Alex and Dark spent a lot of time teaching him how to talk like other people. Daisuke personally didn't see the need to use so many words to say what he wanted to. But if it made them happy what was wrong with it.

"Yeah well I should probably tell Krad that… what were we calling Daisuke again." Dark asked just to annoy Novak he loved seeing that look of irritation flash across her face as she repeated herself for the umpteenth time.

"We're telling Krad that your cousin will be staying with you until his guardian gets out of rehab." Alex personally thought the story was very funny considering that Krad had been sent to rehab when he was younger so the story was, priceless to her at least.

"Right," Dark said as he shut the door behind him. Dark was in no hurry to see Krad so he took he time and sauntered down the halls. Stopping to admire the artwork that clung from the walls. When he saw someone standing in the hallway, it was Trowa. Dark didn't like him, he just seemed shady.

"Dark." Trowa said as Dark passed him in the hall, it was just a common greeting but this time he didn't reply, and just walked off down the hallway.

"Well that was weird." Relena stated as she walked over to Trowa from the doorway from to the right. "I wonder what he's thinking." Relena said half to herself but she knew Trowa could hear her.

"Isn't it wrong for someone involved to chase after another man." Trowa mocked her openly, he knew she would act her feelings she wasn't like that but still it was teasing part of the matter that was fun.

"Yeah, I saw you were looking too, and the things I could say." Relena retorted with a mockery of her own. Trowa was nice enough but sometimes his sarcasm just bugged the crap out of her.

Trowa had never seen Relena retaliate to any of his jokes. He gave her too little credit, "Here comes Noin." he observed.

"Well what do you have for us." Relena asked her bodyguard as she returned from assignment.

"Well I got in touch with resistance leader Po, and she was greatly elated by the possibility that we may have found, as she put it Krad's Achilles heal." Noin grinned as she answered.

"Things are going to get messy." Trowa stated as he heard Dark coming back down the hallway.

Dark passed the three of them, and he felt a little funny by the way they were staring at him, like the were hiding something, but then again they were foreign agents so they probably were. But that's wasn't important, Krad hadn't taken to the news greatly, and had asked him all kinds of questions.

________________________________________________________________________

Daisuke was looking at the new clothes Alex had gotten him, & to be honest he didn't really care for any of the formal things she'd gotten him. However he did like most of the regular clothes she'd gotten him, because they reminded him of stuff Dark would wear. Daisuke was in fact wearing, a black sleeveless button up shirt, and black cargo pants.

"Hey Daisuke, can I ask you something." Alex had been worried about something for some time now, and now she just had to know the truth. She couldn't bare being keep in the dark about this any longer.

"Sure you can, what?" Daisuke could see a worried look on Alex's face, and he wondered what was on her mind.

"Well, to tell you the truth I was wondering how you felt about Dark." Alex knew it was time to try and prevent what she knew was certain to happen if she kept silent, so she had to speak up.

"Oh." Daisuke had learned a bunch of new words and how to use them properly but he had also learned that some things were just inappropriate to ask, and he felt that this was one of them considering he didn't exactly know the answer to her question himself, "I'm not sure, I like him." that was the best answer he could give.

This wasn't what Alex had been hoping to hear, she'd wanted something more along the lines of he's a good friend, only further probing would give her the results she either wanted, or didn't. Maybe she should just stop here and hope for the best, no that was no good she just had to do a little bit more looking, "But do you…love him."

"Oh!" This was the question Daisuke didn't know the answer to, but he couldn't exactly say no, or yes either. The answer eluded him, and he was sure that Alex wouldn't like that. Then it hit Daisuke, he wasn't exactly in love with Dark, but he wasn't exactly no which made things a little bit more clear, "Kind of, I guess."

Now it was Alex's turn to say, "Oh.". This was not what she had been hoping for, now there was only one thing left for her to do. "Hey Daisuke can you stay here by yourself for a little bit."

"Of course." he was a big boy, sure he didn't know what half of the things he saw were but he had common enough sense to know to stay where he was. Sometimes Alex just worried to much, of course he wouldn't have thought that until Dark told him she did. Daisuke heard Alex shut the door and he was alone. Daisuke was going to look through some of the stuff.

Alex locked the door behind, she had to talk Dark into staying away from Daisuke. She wasn't about to let this happen. Alex had to prevent the worst from happening, which always did when Dark was involved. She was lucky Dark was headed back to the room and she spotted him immediately, "We need to talk."

Uh-Oh. The worst four words in the English language, okay maybe not worst but still enough give Dark a chill. He knew Novak was to either assault him or demand something. It was always one of the two. Novak lead him to the lounge and locked the door behind him, not a good sign. "So What's this about."

"Daisuke." Alex replied.

"What about him." Dark already didn't like were this was going and he was sure it could only get worse.

"How do you feel about him?" Alex had to get an answer, sure she already knew. It was always the same answer with Dark, and he was always chasing after one of her friends too, she hated it.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I like him a lot." Dark replied, and know it all made since. Novak had a habit of interfering with him and the people he was interested in, but this meant that she'd already talked to Daisuke, because Dark would be the one she punished, so did that mean that Daisuke said he was interested?

"Oh god! Not again, I'm not going to sit by and let this happen!" Alex was furious, not that she'd expected any better.

"Look I like Daisuke, and there's nothing you can say or do to change that!" Dark spat back at Novak, this was Daisuke's choice not hers, not that it had ever stopped her before. Novak was always meddling it was like she couldn't help but try to ruin his relationships every chance she got.

"Boy you've sure got Daisuke fooled, you act so charming but I know what you are you womanizing bastard, this is just like what you did to Riku, Risa, Carey, Mako, the list goes on." Alex was finished watching Dark destroy the lives of the people around her, the people she cared about. Alex wasn't about to let Dark hurt Daisuke the way he'd already hurt so many of her friends

"How Dare You! I Love Him!" Dark was outraged, what gave her the right to question him like this.

"YEAH YOU SAID THE SAME THING ABOUT ALL THE OTHERS." Alex spat at him.

"NOT LIKE THIS!!" Dark screamed in her face, he had lost it. Novak was out of line she had no right to talk to him like this.

"Look, Dark I want to believe you but I just Can't!" Alex said to him. She knew she'd gone over the line and should make amends but then and idea lit up in her head, "Dark, you say you love Daisuke well spend some time with him for the next several months, and we'll see if you truly do."

Dark was calming down now, and although Alex hadn't said it he knew what she meant, and he found it perfectly reasonable. "Fine." Dark said calmly and coolly. He could see Novak believed him.

"Thank You." Alex said, she didn't want to fight anymore. She was tired and exhausted from the spat she'd just had, and wasn't exactly ready to leave just yet. So Alex just went over to a small red case and pulled out a small bottle filled with a golden liquid that swooshed around in the bottle., "Now let's seal this deal."

Dark couldn't help but laugh, especially since he could tell that it was only apple juice. "Sure." Dark said as he walked over to her and took one of the glasses that Alex had poured while he'd been busy talking.. "So Daisuke said he liked me." Dark asked as Novak took a drink.

"Stupid Kid." Alex said just before she took another swig.

________________________________________________________________________

Daisuke was bored, Alex left him here awhile ago and he was lonely. He'd looked around but there was nothing even remotely interesting in here which was annoying. Then there was a sudden breeze that came in through the window, but wait a minute the window it had been closed.

So cautiously and carefully Daisuke crept over toward the window and sure enough, it was wide open. There was a balcony on the other side of the window so Daisuke stepped out, and looked around. The balcony was high up off of the ground, Daisuke wanted to throw up after looking over the side and turned around only to see someone standing behind him.

Daisuke opened his mouth to scream but before he could a hand was clasped hard over it, and the person was behind him. Daisuke was scarred just as scarred as he had been when he first saw Dark in the woods only worse, whoever this was might actually hurt him.

"I'm going to let you go now, but please don't scream." the voice said in Daisuke's ear, and Daisuke fell hard onto the floor. It hurt and Daisuke felt the water burning behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought nobody was in." he apologized.

Daisuke looked up at his face, he had soft green eyes, and his brown hair came out off of the top his head toward him. Daisuke felt he could trust him, and he did look genuinely sorry. "It's okay." Daisuke said.

"I'm Trowa.". he said. He had thought that since both Dark and Alex were away he would see what they'd been doing oh so secretly locked up in here all the time, and he hadn't expected to find this kid.

"I'm Daisuke." Daisuke said with a simple smile.

Daisuke, the word slammed into his head like an iron thorn. That was the name of the child who Krad had ordered executed. Could this boy be the same one, and if so what was he doing here in Krad's castle. What to do. If this boy was the same one, then Trowa should tell Noin, but she would do something drastic that may even put Daisuke's life in danger. What to do?, What to do…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**[P.S. Please forgive me if this is sloppy, in any way and feel free to let me know if you think there are area's that need improvement thanx]**


	4. Suspicion

**[Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm bringing a few more D.N.A characters into the story sure only one will actually have thoughts here but I assure you the other/s will shortly follow. and with that said I really and truly hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, It was a lot of work.]**

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Four

Suspicion

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke was wondering why such a strange look was spread across Trowa's face. But considering he'd known him for only a few minutes, that look might be normal. Daisuke liked this guy, not like he liked Dark but he felt he could trust him.

"No nothing's wrong." Trowa decided he wouldn't inform Noin about this when it was still just a hunch. He was going to have to watch this kid carefully for the next several days, "Can you do me a favor?"

Daisuke wasn't entirely clear on the meaning of the word favor but it sounded nice enough. "Sure."

"I don't want you to tell Dark or Alex that you saw me here, can you do that for me." Trowa could see that this kid, didn't like what he was asking him to do. But he hoped he wouldn't say anything because if either of them found out he'd been there, he knew they'd do anything to keep him from finding out the truth.

"I guess I can do that." Daisuke really didn't like to keep things from Alex or Dark, but he'd said he'd do it, and one thing Alex had always said was don't say something you don't mean. So Daisuke wouldn't tell them anything, after all the only problem he'd have with this was if they directly asked him if he saw anyone and he didn't want to think about what he'd do if that happened.

"Thanks." Trowa said as he put his hand in Daisuke's hair and ruffled it a bit. He noticed Daisuke's embarrassed smile, it was a cute little smile.

Daisuke watched Trowa climb the side of the wall and hop in through an open window on the next floor. He went back into the room and pulled the window door shut behind him. After he had locked it and pulled the curtains back over it he remembered that he was completely and utterly bored. "Dang."

________________________________________________________________________

Krad stared out through the glass walls of his private chamber, something wasn't right. He could feel something was changing, and he knew his sister had something to do with it. Krad and his sister had never agreed on anything, and fought all the time. There was no love lost between them. There was a sharp turning sound behind him, and he spun around to see who it was.

"You wanted to see me." Risa said as she walked in through the door. She didn't know why Krad had summoned her but she had a guess. You see Krad only every asked to see her when he needed her to do something, and she would have said no but, she was scarred of Krad, normally Riku would have backed her up but regrettably Riku had moved a few months ago to Ahkrona City, and now Risa'd lost her nerve.

"Yes, my sweet Risa can you do something for me." Krad said with an icy smile, he loved to scare Risa, she was such silly girl.

There it was, he was skipping all over his normal fake flirting and cutting straight to the heart of the matter. There usual conversation's would go like this, Krad would flirt with Risa, She would be disgusted, Krad would ask favor, Riku would sometimes help her say no if not there wasn't any choice in the matter. "What?"

"I want you to follow my sister Alex." Krad already knew Risa's reply, she was so easily pushed around sometimes it made him want to laugh.

GRUNT WORK!!! This was beyond ridiculous, Risa was the head of Geoneon's Artasia division, she didn't do grunt work herself only one person would think of disgracing themselves like that. Wait that was it, she could follow Alex around but she wouldn't actually have to do observing. "Certainly." she said politely.

"Good, you may go." That was to easy, Krad thought to himself as he heard Risa shut the door behind her. He knew what Alex had done, she'd kept the only thing that could possibly destroy him alive. But what was even worse was there was nothing he could do about that, if it had been almost anyone else he would have killed them himself.

Risa wasn't about to do the monitoring Alex's every single move, she would get someone else to do that. She sauntered gracefully down the hallway and toward a single desk. Risa gracefully lifted up the phone, and dialed in a number that she new but rarely used. "Hello, Satoshi"

_"What to you want Risa?" _

"I need a favor." Risa thought Satoshi sounded rude over the phone but that didn't bother her what did she care for him, but still she made her voice sound all petty and whiny.

_"What is it?"_

"Krad wants me to watch his sister, and well I guess I was um wondering that maybe if you didn't have anything." Risa knew that there was no reason to use so many words to ask a question. But Satoshi's voice was just as intimidating as Krad's was, if only less sinister and more annoyed

_"I'll do it."_

"Really that's great." Risa had won, then there was a slight clicking noise over the phone. Risa paused, "Satoshi?". Then the annoying loud beeping went off in her ears. That Bastard had hung up on her. Oh well at least she'd gotten what she wanted and that was all that mattered. Sure she still had to follow Alex to a certain extent but most of the actual work Satoshi would do, there was nothing for her to worry about.

________________________________________________________________________

Daisuke didn't know when he'd fallen asleep but the next thing he knew, He was waking up to the bright sunlight filtering through the thin curtains. He sat up in Dark's bed, he hadn't set so much as a foot outside this room since he'd arrived here, a little over a month ago, well until last night anyway. But did a balcony really count as outside?

"Get out of bed you lazy head!" Alex's sharp voice rang out across the room, but strangely it wasn't directed at him.

"If you can call a couch a bed, oh my head!" Dark's replied.

Daisuke was slightly confused what was wrong with Dark's head, and why was Dark sleeping on the couch because after Daisuke's leg had healed that's where he'd slept. Daisuke hopped up to his feet and went to stand at the doorway to the other room. Where he found Alex with a folded up wad of paper, and Dark rubbing his head sorely.

"Oh what did I hurt your hair, because god forbid it should fall out of place." Alex was getting tired of Dark's attitude but rather than resort to violence, comedy should suffice for now.

Daisuke snickered at Alex's comment, which regrettably turned their attention onto him, Alex gave a faint smile whereas Dark burst out into a large grin, showing his teeth. Daisuke would rather they hadn't noticed him because all that was on his mind was his secret.

"How're feeling." Dark asked him. Dark and Alex were slightly concerned, but Dark knew that she thought it was no big deal, but it made him furious to no end.

"Why." he wasn't sick, and hadn't been sick. But the question made him think even more about his conversation with Trowa. Daisuke hated secrets, but he hated breaking promises even more. So silently Daisuke swore to himself that he would not so much as hint at what happened last night.

"Well I think that since Krad is supposed to buy, that your Dark's cousin you should leave the room a few times a day, but Dark…" Alex trailed off suggestively knowing that Dark would just finish her sentence for her anyway. Dark's temper among other things was one of his unflattering qualities.

"It's a bad Idea!" Dark practically yelled at Alex, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that Daisuke was still in the room.

"I like it." Daisuke stated. He instantly wished he hadn't said anything because while Alex smiled at him, Dark just scowled out the window. Daisuke felt his shoulders slump a little, he was sad, not sad enough to cry just sad. However unfortunately his eyes began to water, and he saw a look of concern flash across Alex's face.

Alex just watched Daisuke slide gloomily back into the other room to change clothes. Alex made sure the door was shut before heading over to Dark. Honestly he didn't think about his actions enough, and Alex was about to give Dark an extremely rude awakening. She just lightly tapped on Dark's shoulder.

SLAP

Dark felt his left cheek burning as he hit the floor with a resounding thud. What the hell was Alex thinking. Dark leapt up from the floor and was ready to get into a brawl when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Dark, you don't think! Do you!" Alex knew her words were true she felt bad for slapping Dark, but she felt worse for Daisuke. Dark should think before reacting, so he wouldn't hurt someone.

"About what!" Dark spat back, he had just voiced an opinion, What was wrong with that.

"You hurt Daisuke's feelings." Alex wasn't going to shout, not with Daisuke in the other room, she wouldn't upset him like that.

The realization hurt more than Alex's hand had when she'd slapped him. He'd forgotten how easily bruised Daisuke was by the things people said. Though he'd probably forgotten due to his constant sparring with Alex.

"Shush" was all Alex was able to say before Daisuke came back into the room, in yet another set of Dark's old clothes. But then again he was supposed to be related to him, so maybe that was a good thing.

Dark smiled as Daisuke's when he walked in, and was happy to notice his gloomy face light up when he did it made him feel better, that Daisuke felt better. The only other thought that crossed his mind was, where on earth Daisuke had gotten those clothes they looked familiar. Then Dark just turned and looked at Alex, so she thought she could just raid his closet like that, and she'd had them tailored too! The two of them would be having another heart to heart real soon.

Daisuke jumped out of the room, no offense to Dark his room was nice and all but he was beginning to feel cramped in there. Daisuke just gazed off down the long winding hallway, wondering how far it actually went. He wanted to run off just to stretch his legs but he knew Alex wouldn't approve.

"Oh Alex, is that you." A voice rang out from down the hall.

Alex turned around to see Risa Harada hastening down the hallway toward her. Alex's mind was in shock, Risa wanted to talk to her, sure occasionally now and then Risa would want to hang out with her, but that was only because Riku wanted to. So this just seemed out of place, "Risa what are you doing here."

"Oh I am here to get Krad to sign on Geoneon's latest product." Risa felt the lie slip of her tongue with ease. She used to hate lying but now she was more than accustomed to the feeling, "Oh and who is this?" Risa said eying Daisuke.

"He's my cousin, I'm watching him while his mother's away." Dark said quickly not really liking the way Risa was sizing Daisuke up, like a piece of meat.

"Oh, nice to meet you.". Cousin? Dark wasn't looking at him like a cousin. Not that Risa would every admit this aloud, she was passionately in love with Dark and did whatever she could to sabotage his relationships. However if she hadn't interfered with Riku's relationship with Dark, Riku probably wouldn't have broken her and Dark up. Risa was also still upset that Dark hadn't seemed to gotten over his "Boy" stage yet, and probably wasn't ready to take her back, oh well if this kid posed a threat she'd just do what she'd always done.

"It's nice to meet you too." Daisuke said with a little curtsy and found him suddenly wondering why Dark was laughing hysterically, and Alex and Risa were snickering. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You'll have to…excuse him…Risa… he's not from around…here." Dark said through his uncontainable laughter, he'd have to tell Daisuke that, that was a very girlie thing he'd just done.

"Yeah Daisuke that was? Daisuke." Alex said as she realized that while they were all laughing Daisuke had disappeared. Oh great now they'd all hurt his feelings. Alex could hear Dark hit his hand to his hand in frustration, and she could only to well relate with what he was feeling

"That was mean." Daisuke said to himself as he shut a door behind him and locked it, he didn't want to talk to them right now, and he slumped against the door. He could feel the tears in his eyes, they hurt like he did, but he wasn't going to make a sound, because then they'd know where he was. Then suddenly there was a small white handkerchief in front of him. Daisuke looked up to see Trowa looking down at him sympathetically.

"Rough Day?" Trowa asked, he'd been having one of those too, first off Noin asked him what he'd found out about Alex the night before, and he'd had to tip-toe around that touchy subject to avoid mentioning Daisuke.

"Well, it was fun until everyone laughed at me." Daisuke had been having fun, and nobody had even told him he'd made a mistake, they just laughed and that hurt.

"Why'd they do that?" Trowa was curious as to why anyone would laugh at him, especially when they knew he would react this way.

"All I did was this." Daisuke repeated his motions from earlier, and when he looked up he saw humor in Trowa's eyes, but unlike the others Trowa didn't laugh, his mouth didn't even twitch.

"I think I see the problem, you see only girls do that." Trowa had wanted to laugh so badly but he knew that wouldn't help the situation, and Daisuke looked like he'd already been through enough for one day, that was a give in considering the mess he'd been when he came in.

"Oh! Well I saw Alex do it once, that was why Dark was laughing like that.". Well if Daisuke had know that from the beginning, well there wouldn't have been a problem at all now would there.

"You really like him don't you?" Trowa said when he noticed Daisuke only said Dark, he didn't even mention Alex. Which wouldn't surprise him, a lot of people thought that Dark was very charismatic.

"I Do." Daisuke said unable to keep from blushing as he did. That was weird last night he'd been so confused but today he realized that he'd never felt like this for anyone else and how could he deny that.

"I knew it, cousin my ass." Risa said silently to herself as she listened from just outside the door. Well Risa wasn't about to let this child hustle in on her man, she'd get her chance to ruin this one just like the others, she thought as she headed to her room.

"Well, you should probably get back." Trowa smiled at Daisuke. Sure the kid was a little weird but he was still just a kid, and that thought made him realize he'd made the right decision last night.

"Thank, you." Daisuke said as he turned to leave. But suddenly his head had started to itch like crazy, so he really ran his fingers through it quickly, he glanced back and smiled at Trowa and left.

Trowa was frozen to the spot, Daisuke's hair had glowed red when he'd itched it. This confirmed it Daisuke was the child that Alex had saved from Krad. Duty dictated that he should tell Noin but he couldn't, he had no idea what she might do. No he would keep quiet about this for now, and only tell Relena and Noin if it was absolutely necessary. Trowa realized then that he had hoped Daisuke wasn't the child born under the Midnight Sun, because Daisuke was a…,a friend

Risa watched Daisuke walk away from a safe distance. Loathing was pouring out of her toward him. Who was this kid, this child to think that he could have Dark. Dark was hers and hers alone. She wasn't going to give Dark up to anyone not even her sister without a fight and this time would be no different.

"So if your not Dark's cousin, then who are you?" she said, as she stared after him. "Well I'm going to find out, and when I do. I'll destroy you!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Discovery

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Five

Discovery

Satoshi sat in dark room, staring out through the window into the front room of Alex's apartment, was the right word. Risa had him watching her when she couldn't do it for Krad. The reason he'd agreed to it, was the fact that before Risa's sister Riku left she'd asked him to look out for Risa. Satoshi and Riku had been extremely close friends and still were, even though they hadn't spoken to each since she left, he still felt obligated to look after her sister.

The was a loud slam behind him, and when Satoshi turned around he could see that Risa was furious. Her hair was a mess, she must have ran up here which was out of character for her. She also appeared to be out of breath which only supported his theory, that she had ran up here. "What's going on?" was a simple question, and he had no doubt that Risa would go into detail about the situation.

"He doesn't know what's good for him." Fury poured out of every once that was Risa. She was pissed off, Dark was involved with another man and that made her furious. He was hers. Why did nobody get that, especially not these stupid children that he hung out with.

"Dark." of course it was Satoshi knew that only he could upset Risa like this, but it wasn't Dark's fault either. In fact it was Risa's if she hadn't interfered with every relationship Dark had with a girl in he wouldn't have gone to guys.

"Yes Dark, he's some little spiky black haired shorter than me twerp, and I want you to found out who this Daisuke is!" She insisted she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand watching Dark in a relationship with another guy. She wasn't going to stand idly by, not that she every did.

"I can't, I have to watch Alex for Krad remember." It was a perfectly good excuse and he knew Risa couldn't protest otherwise she'd have to do it. Satoshi had promised Riku he'd watch out for Risa, but he wouldn't destroy relationships for her.

"DAMN IT!" Risa spat, Satoshi was right he couldn't watch Daisuke too, now she'd have to wait for Krad to be satisfied with her Alex watching to sic Satoshi on Daisuke. But she would destroy that child.

"Maybe I could do it." A high female voice said from the Shadows.

Satoshi looked behind him to see Casey Greyleck, Krad's secretary. She was tall and pale with dark red hair that came down behind her neck, she was beautiful in every sense of the word with an ambition to match. Satoshi had often considered this woman to be even more evil than Krad was, but that was only because they had dated about a year ago, but she cheated on him, with Krad no less for her current position.

"Perfect." Risa couldn't hide the wickedly evil smile that she could feel spreading slowly across her face, this was perfect Casey would found out everything there was to know about Daisuke, the only drawback was that you couldn't trust Casey as far as you throw her. If an opportunity presented itself to help herself she leap at it, even if it destroyed the lives of those around her.

"So when do I start." Casey said with a smile on her face. She would do this for Risa, because she suspected what Risa did. She knew that Dark had told Krad that Daisuke was his cousin, but he wasn't than what was he. If she found out and told Krad then her position here would only increase. And she intended to do just that.

________________________________________________________________________

No matter how many times Daisuke said it was okay, Dark and Alex still kept apologizing over and over again. Not that Daisuke would every say anything about it but it was actually starting to annoy him. "It's okay really." he said with a sincere smile and nod of his head.

"I know, but we should have acted better." Alex said for both the of them. She of all people should have known better but she'd just gone on laughing with Dark and Risa, which couldn't have been more stupid.

"Yeah Alex is right we should have behaved better." Dark said equally as sincere as Alex had been. He should have known laughing at Daisuke would have been a big mistake and although he seemed like he had forgiven them, Dark was curious as to how. Daisuke had hidden from them earlier and now he was all to eager to forgive them. "Where'd you go anyway?" Dark wanted to know what had happened.

"I saw a friend, and he told me it was a very girlie thing that I did, so I understand why you were laughing." Daisuke said thinking back to his conversation with Trowa. Then suddenly he was excited as he realized he'd said the word friend. He had another friend and that made him happy.

"You saw who?" Alex was suddenly curious, Daisuke said friend normally he would say the name of the person he talked to. Unless of course it was a stranger but then why would he say a friend. There was something that Daisuke wasn't telling them which she was almost certain of, but then there was an even bigger question why was Daisuke keeping something from them.

"He said his name was Trowa." Daisuke wasn't thinking much about what he was saying, he was excited he had a new friend and that was all his mind could seem to focus on. Trowa was his friend.

"You talked to a stranger, who you just met about a misunderstanding we had." Dark was confused probably just as confused as Alex was, only he hadn't put the pieces together like she had. Daisuke was to trusting if he would talk like that with someone he had just met.

"I didn't just meet him, We met last night out on your bal…" Daisuke had remembered only too late that his meeting with Trowa out there was supposed to be a secret, and he had pointed right out through the window. He groaned inwardly, he had betrayed his friend's trust, maybe Trowa wouldn't want to be his friend anymore and that hurt Daisuke.

"WHAT!" The word had left Dark's mouth before he could think. Trowa had been out on his balcony, and talked to Daisuke, what had he been doing. Dark was furious he knew that he couldn't control his temper, and before he knew he was outside in the hall, and the door had slammed behind him, he would get to the bottom of this. He would find out what Trowa had been up to. Then he heard Alex behind him at first he thought she was going to try and stop him so he turned around to tell her off, but she had the same look in her eyes as he did. The two of them walked silently side by side to find Trowa.

Casey watched Alex and Dark storm off, this was an ideal moment. She knew the kid named Daisuke was inside and that Dark and Alex wouldn't be back for awhile. This was her chance, so she slid like a snake silently across the hall and slipped into the room, now it was time to put on a show. "Alex, are you in here?" she called falsely.

"She's out?" Daisuke said huddled up in a ball on the floor, he had betrayed his friend's trust, he was a horrible person. Now he knew why'd he been trapped in that cave forever, he couldn't be trusted. That's why Alex tended to leave him alone up there, he would betray her like he had just done Trowa.

"Oh what's wrong." Casey said when she saw him, he was cute and had an innocent look about him. And he was hurt maybe not physically but hurt none the less. But what really shocked Casey was that he looked so young, She'd been told she was dealing with a fourteen year old, just three years younger than she was, But somehow he looked far younger than that, and his eyes they were the eyes of a small child. How was she supposed to sell this kid down the river?

"I'm a bad person." Daisuke said looking up at the pretty red head, he hadn't seen her before but she looked a little bit like Alex in the face at least. So Daisuke sat up because he felt slightly embarrassed by his behavior in front of her.

"No your not, no one as sweet looking as you could possibly be bad." She lied it was very possible for a pretty person to be bad, very bad probably more so than someone relatively ugly, but what she'd meant was he looked sweet and innocent like a child, and children weren't evil.

"Yes I am, I told my friend's secret." Daisuke wouldn't shout no matter how much he wanted to. And cue the waterworks before he knew it he was blubbering like he usually did, and then this strange woman put her hands around him, he felt strangely safe like he did with Dark, Alex, and more recently Trowa. Then the itching started, Daisuke knew it was the stuff Alex had put in his hair. "Stupid hair." Daisuke said as he pulled away from the woman, and went and stuck his head under the sink in Dark's bathroom, and washed all the black stuff out.

Casey could see Daisuke with his fiery red hair, and she knew what he was. He was the child that Krad had tried to kill all those years ago, his hair was a dead give away, like an untamed fire. This was the child that Krad feared would destroy him. Krad would reward her greatly if she told him about this.

________________________________________________________________________

Trowa sat silently in the lounge with Relena and Noin. They were all there secretly researching ways that they could bring Krad down, well at least he and Noin were, Relena didn't want to get involved but Noin wouldn't let her stay by herself. All was quiet until there was a sudden pounding on the locked doors. Then the doors flew off there hinges and landed loudly on the floor, as Dark walked into the room. "Well what do I owe this pleasure." Trowa said.

"I want to know what you were doing outside my room last night." Dark said calmly but angrily at the same time. What really made Dark mad was that this guy had made Daisuke keep secrets from him.

"So Daisuke told you about that huh." Trowa had known Daisuke had a problem with keeping secrets but he had thought Daisuke would keep it a secret.

"Well he kind of let it slip by accident." Alex said equally as furious as Dark, but she knew that Daisuke had never meant to purposely tell them that Trowa had been snooping around.

"Well, this is news to me." Noin said as she eyed Trowa. He hadn't so much as mentioned a meeting, in fact he'd said Alex never left the room so he didn't get a chance to investigate, now she knew he was lying. That didn't concern her much, what did was why was he lying. Trowa didn't keep secrets like the rest of them did, not without a very good reason anyway, so what was his.

"Well, If you must know. I was investigating why Alex was spending so much time there, and as you know I found out." Trowa knew there was no reason not to tell the truth, now anyway. Daisuke had kept his secret, but let it slip and Trowa even if he wanted to knew he wouldn't have been able too. Suddenly there was a stroke of heat that seemed to pass through the room, only those of them that could feel power could tell it was there, which excluded Relena and Noin.

"Daisuke." Dark said suddenly and he turned around but Alex was already gone, she must have ran the moment she felt it. Dark turned around and stared Trowa down but Trowa was already heading for the door and before Dark knew it they were aide by side, far behind Alex, "This isn't over." Dark said glaring at Trowa.

________________________________________________________________________

Casey just stared at Daisuke's hair for a moment, if she handed this boy to Krad she would gain more power than she could possibly imagine. But how was she supposed to give this kid to either Krad or tell Risa who he really was, without him ending up dead one way or the other. She couldn't and wouldn't, and oh how that would piss Risa off even more.

"What's wrong." Daisuke asked, the woman because of the sudden look on her face and was it him or was her face suddenly even paler, than it was a moment ago.

"Nothing, I'm Casey by the way." But she already knew his name, but how was she supposed to tell Daisuke that she knew his name, no it was best to let him tell her that way she would be sparred the awkwardness of having to answer the obvious question that would follow.

"I'm Daisuke." He liked Casey, she seemed to be a really nice person and he felt he could trust her. Then there was a loud noise and Daisuke looked over to see Alex suddenly standing in the doorway just looking at him, then her eyes shot to Casey, and there was a look of pure rage in her eyes.

Alex knew Daisuke had washed the mixture out of his hair, that was when she'd felt the surge of power, but she hadn't expected to find him in the clutches of Casey Greyleck, she loathed the woman. And Alex knew Casey would sell Daisuke out to Krad, there was only one thing she could do. "ICE STORM." Alex shouted throwing her hands into the air, the icy blast sent Casey flying.

Casey was taken by surprise by Alex's sudden appearance, and even more so when she found herself flying across the room, being chilled to death by the ice crystals that Alex attacked her with. Casey crashed through a window and suddenly found herself lying out on the balcony, cut by the glass and was bleeding a little. Rage coursed through her veins, and then she was up on her feet, She felt her dark wings sprout from her back. "BLAZING INFERNO!" Casey wasn't thinking she just wanted revenge for her pain.

Daisuke was in shock, why were they doing this. He watched Alex duck out of the way of Casey's attack, and then he watched Alex grow these beautiful Midnight Blue wings, to counter Casey's Midnight red, and then leap across the room and out through the window and then They were fighting high in the sky outside, Daisuke ran out onto the balcony, "STOP IT!" he yelled but neither of them was listening to him though he thought he heard someone laugh, how had this happened in the first place, he didn't understand. Suddenly Daisuke felt Dark's hands pulling on him.

"You need to go." Dark said as he looked up at Alex, and he knew by the color of the wings that the other one was Casey. He knew Alex intended to kill her, because Casey was vicious and if she saw Daisuke with his hair like it was she would no doubt tell Krad, and Dark didn't want Daisuke to see Alex kill Casey.

Alex felt the fire burn her, Casey was good. But Alex had to win, otherwise Daisuke would be at this bitches mercy. Alex launched herself forward and felt her fist collide with Casey's jaw, but then Casey's foot smacked her across the face as she flipped over. This would end badly.

Casey was furious what was Alex throwing such a fit, about. Could it be Daisuke, yes of course that was it. If Alex had been protecting him from Krad, then when she saw her with Daisuke, she must be assuming that I was going to tell Krad, and it all made perfect sense. The another thought struck her, Alex was going to kill her! Then she felt a blunt pain in her stomach and screamed as she fell.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM." Daisuke yelled at Dark, as Dark attempted to pull him away from the edge of the balcony. He couldn't bare this, not this. Daisuke hated fighting and know Alex was in a fight to the death with a girl he liked, but why, why had Alex reacted this way.

"It's for the best." Dark said as yanked Daisuke away from the balcony, and he heard Daisuke scream one word, "NO!" and it hurt him more than a thousand knives could ever harm him. Then Dark saw Trowa run across the room and leap out over the edge. He was going to stop them, but then Casey would tell Krad. "YOU IDIOT" Dark yelled after him.

Trowa didn't know Casey, Alex, or Dark for that matter all that well but he did know that Daisuke didn't want anything bad to happen to either Alex or Casey. So instead of just stand and watch like Dark, Trowa felt his silver wings spread out behind him and he leaped out the window before he knew what he was going to do.

Alex watched Casey hit the ground, and saw her wings retract and knew that she was unconscious. Now was the hard part, she knew she had to kill Casey to protect Daisuke, but then she would be a murderer, she would be no better than Krad. But she had to protect Daisuke, so Alex raised her hands to strike at Casey, but then she saw Trowa land next to her, "Don't get involved!" She yelled down at him

Trowa looked up at Alex, and could see the pain construed across her face but he wasn't going to let her kill Casey. So he bent down and scooped Casey up in his arms and flew back up to the balcony where his eyes met Dark's and they were furious, but Daisuke's were relieved. So Trowa knew he'd made the right decision as he carried Casey in and laid her on the couch.

"Thank you, Trowa." Daisuke said as he looked down at Casey, she was sound asleep but Daisuke could see the cuts on her arms and legs, so he ran to get the ointment. When he returned Alex still wasn't back, and Dark and Trowa were just glaring at each other. But Daisuke just walked between then and started covering Casey in the see through liquid, he could see it stung by the involuntary movements her body made. Then he heard Alex walk into the room.

"What the hell, was that!" Alex spat at Trowa, now she couldn't kill Casey, and Casey was going to tell Krad about Daisuke. If she could have hit Trowa she would have but wouldn't dare with Daisuke in the room with them. "Now she's going to tell Krad about Daisuke." was all Alex could say.

"No I won't." Casey left her eyes closed because she feared to see the hostility in the room. But she had made up her mind before she and Alex got into that she wasn't going to tell Krad.

"Oh No." Dark said as they all felt a sudden icy wave of hate wash over them, something had just gone terribly wrong, and they were all about to feel the wrath of something even more dangerous than Alex had been just a few minutes ago.

________________________________________________________________________

Risa had been hanging around reluctantly with Satoshi, when she'd heard a commotion and the two of them went out onto Satoshi's balcony. She didn't have to look far to see Alex and Casey tearing the place up. But then with sickening joy she noticed Daisuke yelling at them "STOP IT!" he shouted. Risa felt herself burst out with laughter as she noticed Daisuke's hair. Oh how Krad would love this.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi said as he suddenly realized that Risa was snapping a photo with a big old fashioned camera. The picture fell out of it and Satoshi could see as the picture began to take form from the back that it was of the boy named Daisuke, with bright red hair.

"Krad will love this!" Risa replied excitedly as she turned and headed for the door with the picture clutched tightly in her hands. She had found something that she could use to destroy Daisuke with.

"You know Krad will kill him." Satoshi said trying to appeal to Risa's conscience, but he knew his efforts would prove futile only Riku could talk Risa out of something once she'd set her mind to it.

"I Know exactly what I'm doing." Risa said as she walked out the door and down the hall, and was it her or did the journey to Krad's room seem to be longer than normal. Why was that, and what was this strange sensation in her stomach, but she just dismissed it as she walked through the doors into Krad's room

"Don't you knock." Krad said annoyed when he saw Risa, he had wanted to remain alone for the rest of the evening. He had papers to go over, and he didn't have time for Risa and her issues.

Risa just smiled at Krad and walked over to his desk without words, Risa felt utter pleasure as she slid the photograph across Krad's desk. She watched him look at it, and felt joy at knowing the fact that Krad would stop nothing, and knew that soon Dark would be hers again now that his boy toy was facing certain death

Krad was enraged by the photograph, he knew in an instant that Dark had lied about his cousin staying with him, Dark and Alex had hidden the child that he had ordered executed years ago right under his very nose. Well soon both the child and his sister would be dead, and Dark would spend the rest of his life locked up in a tiny cell for his betrayal.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**[Well boy this was a really fun chapter to write, with the introductions of Satoshi and Casey and then the fight, now if that part was bad it was the first time I've written one, But yeah oh and I probably won't be able to add another chapter till monday, oh and please if you have a minute will you please review my story, feedback helps, and thank you to those that have reviewed my story thanx.]**


	6. Runaway

**[Author's Notes: Okay I'm back though I'm only writing through Wednesday this week because of thanksgiving, I should be able to put up at least one more chapter this week hopefully I'll be able to put two, But I'm exteremly happy because this is the halfway point in the story, I'm just so excited and thankfull about your reviews they mean so much to me and there are the driving force behind my writing, So I'll be working nonstop on the next several chapters and on the characters I hope you like all of them or like to hate them, and in conclusion thank you for reading, hope you all have a happy thanksgiving,]**

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Six

Runaway

"We have to get out of here!" Dark didn't know how, but Krad had found out about Daisuke and he was headed here now. They were going to have to fight Krad, and it would be soon. But their top priority had to be getting Daisuke safely away, and then they could fret about Krad. But where could they send Daisuke, that was the puzzle, who could they send him to.

"What's going on?" Daisuke was confused, yes he had felt a chill a few moments ago but that had passed and he didn't understand what was going on. Everyone had such serious looks widespread across their faces, except Casey, who looked to be deeply wrapped up in her thoughts.

"But where, will we go?" Alex asked. She knew that Krad would be here in mere moments, and that they had to leave and now. But where would they take Daisuke, nobody here would dare risk Krad's wrath to hide them.

"There is a place, hidden in the mountains. An associate of mine would welcome you with open arms, but…" Trowa knew that his friend would want to use Daisuke in her fight with Krad. Trowa also knew Dark would never agree to it, and he was right because Dark face seemed to be contorted in a mixture of frustration and hatred.

"Absolutely not!" To think Trowa would even consider sending Daisuke to a place where he could be used like that was appalling, sure there weren't a lot of options but there had to be a better one.

"What choice have we?" Alex spat at Dark, she knew what Trowa meant and she didn't like it one bit, but she would not sit idly by and let Daisuke die while Dark searched for a better option. She knew what had to be done and no matter how much she detested it, she would go along with it, for Daisuke.

"But who can take him there, if only Trowa knows the way." Dark knew he was right this time. Trowa would be needed if they were to fight Krad, and if no one else knew how to get there then Daisuke would have to go somewhere else.

"I know where it is, a girl in my line of work has to have alternatives in case things end badly." Casey knew the place Trowa was talking about because she was there frequently, supplying the resistance with just enough information to let them know what was going on but without actually betraying Krad. She knew how to play both sides of the fence, she should by now anyway she'd been doing this for years. Casey could also tell that Dark was about to contest further but never got the chance, because the next moment the wall behind him was blasted out sending everyone in the room flying backwards.

Krad watched as the debris sent his sister, and his friend flying through the air, along with Trowa, and Casey. He hadn't expected to see the other two there, but if they were involved then they would die too. Then his eyes rested upon the child, whose name according to Dark had been Daisuke. He wondered if that was his real name Daisuke, he couldn't have cared to find out his name years ago so why should he care now.

Alex lifted her head up from the rubble and met her brother's eyes, as he raised his hands toward Daisuke. This was it he was going to kill them all right here and now, well not if she had anything to say about it, "ICE STORM!" she yelled and watched it send Krad flying back through the air.

Casey knew that Krad wasn't anywhere remotely finished with them yet, she also knew that she had to get Daisuke out of here before he stopped her. Casey grabbed Daisuke up in her arms and turned to leave when she heard Krad behind her.

"Where do you think your going…LIGHTNING RAGE!" Krad was surprised that Casey was the one who taking Daisuke, he'd expected more from her but then again she did have a heart. Although it took her awhile to get it beating.

"NO!" Alex screeched as she leapt between Krad's attack and Daisuke. She felt a thousand bolts electricity surge through her. Alex thought the pain would never stop as she lay there unable to stop herself from her bodies involuntary movements. But what really scarred Alex was when she was hit she'd heard Daisuke scream.

"We have to go back." Daisuke yelled at Casey, as she carried him through the air at high velocity. They had to help Alex, Daisuke felt something inside of him break when he saw her leap through the air in front of him, and even more so when she couldn't stop moving, though he didn't see what happened after that because Casey had flown out and away from there as fast as she could.

"We can't. Alex wouldn't want that." Casey said as she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see anyone behind her but she knew that if Krad defeated Dark and Trowa it wouldn't be long before he was hot on her trail.

"ALEX!" the word felt hollow as it left Dark's mouth in a scream. He ran over and knelt down beside her to keep her from shaking. Dark glared up at Krad, and his light yellow wings, and what really made Dark mad was yellow was supposed to be a friendly color, "Why Krad, what did Daisuke ever do to you."

"Isn't his birth enough." Krad said as he looked down listlessly a Dark, he would pay for his betrayal but Alex, Daisuke, and Casey would pay so much more, "LIGHTNING RA.." Krad began

"AQUATIC SHOCKWAVE!" Trowa spat at Krad before he could finish his sentence. He wasn't about to stand by and watch Krad kill off Daisuke's friends one by one, no Krad would have to fight all three of them at the same time.

Krad had completely forgotten about Trowa being there which was a mistake as he suddenly found himself flying across the room in a wave a metallic looking water. He slammed into the wall and slumped down to the floor. Nobody ever hurt Krad, except his sister but there was nothing he could do about that, but he was about to make Trowa's life a living hell.

"Thanks." Dark said to Trowa while he helped Alex stand up on her feet. He could tell that she was still weak from Krad's attack and he wasn't sure whether or not she'd be able to fight off Krad with them.

"I'm fine, so stop worrying about me." That was a lie, Alex knew she wasn't fine but she also knew that she had to keep Daisuke safe at all costs. She could also see that Krad knew he couldn't win against these odds, or at least she hoped he saw that because the truth was she had no idea if Krad could beat all of them or if this was going to be his first real loss.

________________________________________________________________________

Casey flew across the mountaintops and she knew that Krad would no longer be able to follow them here. But that wasn't the only thing on Casey's mind, She had made a choice, she'd chosen Daisuke over Krad. Casey knew she had to help Daisuke but still sacrificing all of her hard work, she'd given up on her life's ambition to help someone she barely knew and it hurt.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke said when he thought he heard a sniffling noise coming from Casey. Not to mention the fact that she seemed oddly detached from everything. Daisuke felt he should talk to her considering the fact that she had saved him from Krad, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine." It was easy for Casey to wear a mask hiding what she truly felt, after all that's what she was best at, hiding her true intentions from people, it helped her well in her chosen line of work. But now in less than an hour she'd lost everything she ever had to begin with, now she was just a footnote in the history books. She could see it now, Daisuke was saved by secretary Casey Greyleck a nobody. This was not how she wanted to be remembered but what else could she do, 'We're almost there."

"How much farther." Daisuke flashed back to the image of Alex crumpled up on the floor, and he wanted to cry but he held back the tears for his fear of embarrassing himself in front of yet another one of his friends.

"Not much." Casey's body felt numb from the cold, and from all of her silent revelations how was she ever supposed to put her life back together. Well maybe she could move to Ahkrona and start over, yes that was probably what Casey was going to have to do. Move and start over, wasn't that what was supposed to happen here. Casey didn't relish the thought of having to start from scratch again, "We're here." Casey said as she descended down toward one of the icy looking mountains

Daisuke was in awe, because one moment they were on a crash course for a snow-covered mountain and then they were in a long white narrow chamber, with a plan gray stone door at the end. It was all very exciting, and Daisuke would have been thrilled but he couldn't keep his mind off of Alex, she had been hurt and for all he knew Alex, Trowa, and Dark could all be dead right now because of him.

"Now stay silent okay." Casey said as she landed on the ground and set Daisuke down. As Casey drew her wings in the door opened. She gave Daisuke a faint nod for him to follow her as she descended down a long flight of stairs, that were made of iron so they made a lot of noise. Finally Casey waltzed into the next room which was square white box, this usually happened. In front her stood general Sally Po.

Daisuke followed Casey quickly down the stairs which clanked loudly behind him, Then there was the white room and if front him stood a tall woman, with long blond corkscrew style hair. She scarred Daisuke a little so he hid halfway behind Casey but half staring up at the blond.

"Hello Casey, what have you brought for us this time." Sally was used to seeing Casey showing up out the blue from time to time, normally it was when she didn't agree with something Krad was about to do, and she'd show up and give them just enough information to let them know what Krad was up to, but without exposing herself. Now the question was what did she want this time.

"I need you, to protect Daisuke." Casey said giving tilting her head in his direction. Sally Po was a smart woman, and she would wonder what was it about this boy that put him in danger, she also knew she'd have to tell Sally the truth which would mean that Dark was going to have her ax murdered.

"What makes him so important that he needs my protective services." normally their conversations were so bland it was almost tasteless, but this time there was a hint of desperation in Casey's voice, which meant that there was something even more important about this meeting that Sally wasn't being told.

"Because if you don't Krad will kill him." Casey knew what was going to happen now, Daisuke would be welcomed in under the pretense of protection, but the resistance would use him in their war against Krad. And there was absolutely nothing Casey could do about it. Victory could sometimes seem like a hollow word, yes she'd delivered Daisuke safely but now what was going to happen to him was just cruel, and her life was ruined this was the end for her anyway.

"This changes everything, follow me." So Casey had finally betrayed Krad. Sally knew it was going to happen but hadn't expected it to for years. Until Casey could no longer look at herself in the mirror. But here she was and she looked utterly defeated. But Casey had provided them with something to use against Krad, she knew the moment she glanced at Daisuke's hair why Krad wanted him dead, and that was reason enough to help him, she just hoped that both him and Casey were alright.

________________________________________________________________________

Trowa could tell that Krad hadn't given up this fight so easily, But Daisuke was now safely away so even if all three of them died here tonight it had been worth it. Alex was already dead on her feet, and Dark was about to lose it, And Trowa knew that even with all their efforts combined they wouldn't be able to defeat Krad.

"You stupid fools." Krad said as he rose up from the floor, they may have successfully hidden Daisuke for now anyway but they were about to pay with their lives. Dark would be the only one who might survive, but even then he'd never see the light of day again, a fitting end.

"Why because we're aren't scarred of you like the rest of the town. Because we care about people, whereas with you it's all about you. Even your lapdog Casey couldn't stand you, how does it feel?" Alex knew had to push Krad's buttons and she should considering all the practice she'd had. Alex wanted to laugh as the emotions played across Krad's face, every one of them priceless. If Alex was going to die tonight then this was a good way to go, much better than being shot once in an alley and bleeding to death.

"If I'm going to die tonight, then I'll die standing up to you." Dark spat at Krad, to think he'd once considered this cruel bastard his friend. Krad was a sick spoilt brat who should've been put in his place a long time ago.

"As will I." Trowa said as he stood defensively in front of Alex, he knew she wouldn't like it but chivalry dies hard. Trowa knew their odds weren't good but they had a chance if they fought together.

"Then you'll all die here tonight and will never know what happens to your precious little Daisuke, you'll leave him with no friends, no love, and no hope, and then what will be left of that sad little child, NOTHING!" Krad was going to end this right here and right now. "LIGHTNING RAGE!" Krad watched as the ducked out of the way, but Alex fell down and there was no way Dark or Trowa would reach her in time, "LIGHTNING RAG…"

Dark was amazed as suddenly there was a loud popping sound, and blood was suddenly pouring down from Krad's shoulder, then there was another one, and blood came down from his waste. The another which went through Krad's other shoulder and Krad slumped to the ground, and behind Krad stood Relena with a small starter's pistol in hand.

Relena dropped the gun to the ground, as her hands began to shake uncontrollably, she'd just shot another person, maybe even killed him. But he was going to murder three innocent people what was she supposed to do. Trowa was suddenly at her side, shaking her shoulders back and forth, she could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear the words coming out.

"She's in shock." Trowa said as he looked back upon his comrades. Dark had helped Alex to her feet. Trowa turned his attention back to Relena, and although he'd never much believed in her ideals, she had saved them in there time of need, forsaking her own beliefs, there was no doubt about it she was a good friend.

"Is he dead?" Dark said as he looked at Krad, who lay there he didn't appear to be breathing, but he also looked alive, not well but alive none the less. Dark wondered if his wounds were fatal, but never got the chance to found out because no sooner than he'd asked Alex answered.

"No, if that could kill him, I'd have done him in years ago." Alex said as she looked at her brother as he lie there. She felt sorry for him, which she'd never felt before in her life probably because he looked so helpless, in his sleep Krad looked innocent. Then Alex remembered he had once been an innocent, but after he had been victimized over and over again he became a shell, a shell that turned into this, "We should go now." Alex said at last, and spread her wings and flew out the window.

"Here take her, I have to get Noin." Trowa said as he placed Relena in Dark's arms, and turned around. They had to be far away from this place by the time Krad came too if they had any hope of going to Daisuke, They were now on a clash collision course for war.

Dark looked gratefully down at Relena who'd lapsed into unconsciousness, She was a very pretty girl why he'd never gone out with her Dark would never know. "Thank you." Dark whispered in Relena's ear as he spread his dark black/violet wings and flew out away from the tower.

________________________________________________________________________

Risa watched as Dark flew off into the distance, She had watched the entire thing from the safety of Satoshi's room. Sure her plan had failed for now at least. But Krad would soon be after Daisuke, and Krad would kill him, and she would be Dark's shoulder to cry on.

"Looks like your plan backfired." Satoshi said as he stared at Risa, she looked so wicked from this angle. She wasn't the sweet little girl she used to be, wrecking people relationship for her own ends, helping to get people killed, and Satoshi wondered what had happened to the sweet girl he knew years ago.

"For now." Risa said as a sudden spasm went through her head, she hated migraines. Risa pulled out a bottle of pain relievers and took a few, and it wasn't long before her headache dulled.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked out of concern for his former friend. There relationship was all business anymore, especially since Riku left, though Satoshi doubted she would've if she'd known what Risa would do after she left.

"I'm Fine!" Risa yelled at Satoshi, and gazed back out the window at Dark as he flew off away into the moonlit night. He had always been so beautiful, and Risa had always been madly in love with him but he never realized, not ever. "Daisuke if you don't leave my Dark alone, I'll have to get rid of you." Risa said as she reached into her pocket and puller out a small silver gun, she smiled wickedly as she looked at it, "Personally."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**[I'm just saying thank you again for all of your support, I was happy to read your reviews and see that some of you liked it, arigato hey that's japanesse for thank you, now I hope to read more of your reviews, Now i have a chapter i need to start on so I'll see you again soon with chapter seven]**


	7. Refuge

**[A/N: I know I should be tared, feathered strung up in the street, and left for dead, for making you wait fourteen months for a new chapter, and I won't say anything bullcrapable like _'but the wait was well worth it'_ or _'but your patients is finally paying off'_ because that's just cruel beyond belief, all I can say is there have been seven or eight incarnations of this chapter, and this one I wrote last November but initially scrapped because I thought I rushed the story a little, but then looking back over the last couple of chapters I think I noticed a gradual build, which made me realize that I could pull the ending off, but not make any stupid jumps just keep it gradual and things will work out, you should see some of my other attempts at this chapter though, I tried to force in a few other characters but instead of that I will focus on the ones already introduced, and we'll go from there, and I now present D&D Chap Seven Refuge]**

The Dark & The Dangerous: Chapter Seven

Refuge

Risa sat there in the hospital wing watching as the nurses fussed over Krad. It would be so easy just to kill him now, while he lay there, unconscious, helpless, weak. Unfortunately if Krad died Alex would be the all powerful one, and that Risa wouldn't have. Only if both Krad and Alex were dead would the crown fall to her, that is unless Riku came back, but should that happen Risa would deal with her..., Risa stopped, had she really just thought that. Riku was her sister, and she had been thinking about killing her.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Risa said as she left the waiting room, leaving Krad lying there like a weakling. Risa had to shake off the vile thoughts going through her head. Besides before domination she had a more present concern. Daisuke. The little bitch who had captured Dark's attention.

Risa pulled out her phone and dialed one of her friends. "Hey, it's Risa, I need a fovor." Risa felt the familiarity of the conversation, one of them was always calling the other one up, to do things for each other.

"_What is it this time."_

"I need you to bring someone to me, and Krad of course." Risa felt her lips twist up into a malicious half-smile, that played wickedly on her face.

"_Let me guess, a little red haired boy by the name of Daisuke." _

"So you already have him in your sites do you." Funny, the fact that her friend had already known about Daisuke would have shocked her years ago, but now it just made her deliriously happy.

"_I'll have him for you in a couple of weeks, after all Krad does need time to recuperate."_

There was a resounding beep in Risa's ear. What was with everyone hanging up on her!!! Well maybe it was more important that her friend got to work after all the sooner they grabbed Daisuke, the sooner Risa could kill him.

* * *

Daisuke was still in shock at the largeness of the room he and Casey had been put in. It was huge, twice as big as Dark's had been. "Casey when are Dark and Alex getting here." Daisuke asked for the umpteenth time. Casey's usual answers where, soon, anytime now, any minute now, when they get here

"When they get here." There it was again, that was the third or fourth time he'd heard that one. However instead of pestering her further he changed the subject. "Why was that man after me?" Daisuke asked.

"That's wasn't a man, that was a Rat!!!" Casey spat, to think she'd once slept with that villain, although he had given her a lot of money, but no amount of money could ever asuage her guilt over all the things she'd helped him do. Perhaps a fresh start in a new city was for the best, maybe that was what she would do once this whole mess was over.

"You didn't answer my question." Daisuke was so tired of everyone tip-toeing around why he had to be inside, or in disguise all the time. Why couldn't they just tell him, if they would he would probably get into a lot less trouble. For Starters he wouldn't have wandered off of the mountain, he wouldn't have told Trowa much of anything especially not his name, and he most certainly wouldn't have washed that dye out of his hair.

"You really wanna know?" When Daisuke nodded, Casey sighed wearily. She wasn't sure whether or not Alex or Dark for that matter would want her to tell Daisuke anything, but strangely she felt that she had to tell him this, as if his life depended upon knowing it. "You were born under the Midnight Sun."

"That's an eclipse right." Daisuke remembered Alex telling him that but never exactly explaining anything.

"Yes, but it's so much more than that, you see when the moon passes under the sun, a vacuum of energy is poured down upon the earth, and should a child be born under it, they will have the most precious of gifts. They control the elements, you see while everyone else can only control one element, you can control all of them."

"Then how come I can't summon the elements like Dark, Alex, and you can." Daisuke was distressed at this, they were all fighting to protect him when he couldn't even do anything

"Because someone has to use their power on you in order for you to absorb it, like this." Casey said as she shot Daisuke with a thumb sized firball.

"Hey that wasn't very..." Daisuke started to say as fireball had stung his skin on impact, but stopped when he felt power surge through his body. Daisuke held his right hand out in front of him and he felt the energy move through his body and fire suddenly, flames lept out of his palm, and just crackled their on his hand.

"Cool right." Casey reached her right hand forward, with the palm exposed as the fire suddenly engulfed her entire hand and then shot out onto Daisuke's, connecting them, through a fiery vortex that swirled around them. And then just as it began it was over. "You can now control fire, which is probably, in my opinion, the coolest power there is."

"But isn't Fire hot?" Casey burst out laughing at that, and she could tell from he smirk on Daisuke's face that he intended it for a joke. Casey guessed that not a long time ago, that would have been a very serious question. "Your friends are here." Casey said when she got her breath

Daisuke turned around to see Dark and Alex ascending the stairs toward them and he could feel his face split into a broad overly happy smile and raced toward them and practically jumped up into Dark's arms , completely oblivious to Casey and Alex's concerned glances

"What took you all so long." Daisuke demanded, slightly angry that they'd made him wait so long, but also extremely happy that they were here which must of made for an interesting display of emotions on his face because Dark suddenly burst out laughing

"Well it's good to see you too Daisuke." Dark said after regaining his composure,, because Daisuke's face was all scrunched up, it made him look like a grouchy cherub. Just thinking about made Dark want to burst out laughing all over again, but that wouldn't exactly be productive

* * *

Risa waltzed up the stairs into her room. Satoshi was still there typing busily away at his computer. "How's the Alex tracking going." Risa said as pulled out her gun and looked it over, she could herself on the silver, but instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw Riku's disapproving face. Risa stuffed the gun back inside her purse, "Well!"

"The most likely place she could be would be somewhere up in the mountains, but from the there I've got nothing." Satoshi probably knew exactly where Alex and more specifically where Daisuke was but to do so would reveal him as a traitor, and help neither Daisuke nor Alex.

"That's too bad." Risa said as she pulled her gun back out and shot out the glass window directly behind Satoshi. Risa laughed loudly when he ducked for cover, and put her gun away, "Relax, I was just practicing for when I see Daisuke, which will be any day now."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi, although over the brief heartattack caused by Risa's insane behavior, was now confused

"You really wanna know?" Risa sat down on her bed, and glared devilishly at Satoshi. He would be cute if it weren't for those glasses she thought for herself, but immediately dashed the thought from her mind, she'd spent her entire life pining for Dark, and considering how close she was to having him, it was best not to get distracted.

Satoshi nodded as watched Risa have what looked like mental debate with herself, "Well you remember when Dark was dating Riku, a couple years back,..." Risa trailed off, but Satoshi'd heard enough, he remembered only to well what happened, in fact Riku ended up in the hospital, "Tell me you didn't Risa, tell you didn't call..."

"Yes I did, and we had an agreement faster than any we had before." Satoshi shuddered at Risa's words, and knew all too well that Daisuke was in serious trouble.

* * *

Daisuke had been having a great time now that almost all of his friends, however the atmosphere in the room almost immediately changed when the door opened and the general lady from before marched into the room, in fact the temperature even seemed to drop a few degrees, but maybe that was because Alex looked especially icy right now. Daisuke fought back a snicker, he knew it would make him look crazy if he started laughing for no apparent reason

"Hello Sally." Casey decided it was best to just go with the flow, since she knew, and hoped everyone else knew what was about to happen, because otherwise there was about to be, for lack of a better word, a brawl.

"Casey, I trust you all know why I'm here." Sally said nodding at Casey before she glared around the room, and finally her eyes rested on Daisuke, he was their only hope of Salvation, he was the key to getting rid of Krad once and for all

"Look lady, I know why you think you're here, but trust me I don't think we'll be following any of your demands." Dark looked at her rather menacingly, he knew exactly why she was there, but he would never agree to let them use Daisuke in their war.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you." Sally responded with just as much fire, she'd been general a long time, and more importantly she knew how to get results, and if that meant stepping on a few toes or some blackmail here and there, then it was just part of the job

"You Can't force him or us to do anything, that we don't want to!" Alex knew their backs were up against the wall, so to speak, but she would be damned if she didn't at least try to keep Daisuke out of this woman's clutches

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Sally was beginning to get tired of this game, so it was time to turn the tables upside down on them, she regreted doing this especially since Casey already looked so defeated, but whatever was necessary for them to accept the fact that they couldn't do anything to stop her from using Daisuke, "Besides, Casey and I have a deal, I am entitled to all information, people, artifacts and various other items that she brings me, right Casey."

"Yes." Casey looked around at everyone, Daisuke was utterly confused which was probably a good thing. However Dark and Alex looked like they wanted to tear her limb from limb. She had practically betrayed them by bringing Daisuke here, especially since, there was no way Daisuke would leave this place

"The rest of you are free to leave if you want, but don't try and take the boy with you, there's an entire army inside and out that are all itching for a fight." Sally turned to leave, she'd done enough and hoped that her words made an impact or else...

"You wouldn't dare shoot us down, not if we had Daisuke with us." Dark retorted, he was sure he'd beaten her, however the icy look in her eyes and the smirk on her face said otherwise

"Yes I would, you see if I can't have him, I'd rather see him dead, and I am one bitch you shouldn't underestimate, so don't tell me what I would or wouldn't do again." Sally replied before slamming the door behind her, to let them stew in their own juices for a bit. She'd regreted having to resort to violence, but she'd no doubt made an impression

"You stupid bitch!" Alex turned and spat at Casey. Alex had never felt so angry in her life, a life she had worked spending all of her trying to keep Daisuke out of Krad's crutches just to end up in the hands of someone just as bad.

"What on earth were you thinking, stupid, stupid, stupid." Dark spat at Casey, they should have just let Alex kill the witch them maybe then they wouldn't be in this predicament. But no whatshisface had to go swoop in like a hero to save her

"Hey, I tried to help him, to help all of you, this is far better than where he was with Krad actually knocking down the door." Casey was near tears, she should have known this would happen, she'd tried to build herself up, tried to be a person for once, and what'd she get, spat on, ridiculed, and worst of all she was hurt, for the first time in years she was about to cry

"Guys come on, I'm sure Casey didn't mean whatever you think she did wrong." Daisuke didn't like the fact that they were all yelling at Casey, one of his friends, she'd only every been friendly to him, so he didn't understand why they were all so mad at her, It's not like she'd deliberately intended to get him locked up here, or whatever exactly was happening, because to be honest he hadn't quite understood what was going

"I'll handle this Daisuke." Casey had smiled gratefully at him, to let Daisuke know that she appreciated what he had done.

"Get Out!" Alex pursed her lips together tightly as she stared Casey down, just to let her know that she wanted her gone, for good. Alex had wished Casey had just kept her nose out of the whole situation and left them alone, if she had they most certainly wouldn't be here.

"No, she didn't do anything wrong! I...I don't understand." Daisuke was massively confused, he didn't understand what was happening, why did Casey have to leave, she had only ever been a friend to him, and she was being punished for what, making sure he didn't end up in crazy lightning man's clutches???

"It's okay Daisuke, I'll see you again, goodbye." Casey felt the tears stroll down her face as she kissed Daisuke's forehead, eve though Casey felt more vulnerable, alienated, despised and loathed than every before, she was glad she got to know Daisuke, But there was just one question left in her head. What was she going to do know???

"I'll go see if Relena or Noin, can do anything about this." Alex breathed out a sigh of exhaustion, she'd just been through the longest day of her life. Daisuke looked close to tears himself, maybe she'd overreacted when she'd through Casey out, well it was too late now. Alex just walked off down the hallway, she had to think of her next move, that was all she could do right now

"You Okay?" Dark noticed Daisuke looked extremely upset, moreso than he had ever seen him, and that had him worried.

"Do I look okay, I just watched you through one of my friends out, how would you feel." Daisuke was mad, but more than anything he felt sorry for Casey, she hadn't deserved to be kicked out like that, if fact nobody deserved to be treated like that, and a few comforting words weren't about to make him feel better

"Pretty bad." Dark had never heard Daisuke speek like this, and he wondered how on earth he was going to fix this, if he could, suddenly however Dark had an idea that was either going to make the situation a lot better or a lot worse

"More like rotten, and furthermore..." Daisuke's tirade was interrupted by Dark's lips as the crashed onto his, leaving Daisuke stunned, and before Daisuke could stop himself he was kissing Dark back, even though he wanted to hell at Dark for interrupting him, especially since he was still mad, oh well he could be mad latter, Dark was just too persuasive, though Daisuke was sure going to finish this conversation latter

Dark should have known this would work, considering that this was all he wanted to do for weeks...well maybe not all...but this would do for now...

Unbeknownst to either Dark or Daisuke but a silent shadow watched them from the balcony above, not making a sound, just watching as it had been ever since it'd received Risa's call. The next few weeks were going to be very fun, "How sweet, young love, about to be abruptly cut short, enjoy the time you have left boys." it said as it turned and sauntered off into the shadows

TO BE CONTINUED...

**[E/N: Well that's it, and I probably won't update everyday, I think that led to my...? what shall be from now on called the burnout factor. I will try and have chap eight up by Friday, Sunday at the latest, oh yeah and I'd like to ask my reviewers what they think I could improve on story wise, if you have any notes I'd like to hear them]**


End file.
